There are known plasma reactors for enriching water with nitrogen compounds. Such water enriched with nitrogen and nitrogen compounds can be used to water plants in hydroponic plant breeding.
A publication “Reactive nitrogen species produced in water by non-equilibrium plasma increase plant growth rate and nutritional yield” (by Dayonna P. Park et al, Current Applied Physics 13 (2013) S19-S29), discusses the influence of nitrogen compounds on a plant development and growth process, and subsequently agriculture produce quality. The publication compares three types of plasmas that can be utilized for production of nitrogen compounds: thermal spark discharge, gliding arc discharge and transferred arc discharge.
A PCT patent application WO2010114580A1 discloses an electric plasma arc apparatus and method which allow to produce nitrogen compounds solely using ambient air extracted in proximity to the apparatus. The nitrogen compounds are brought into contact with a water processing system, forming nitrate on-site. It is disclosed that nitrate ions generated in the water processing system which contains the denitrifying microorganisms can enhance oil recovery by means of microbial enhanced oil recovery mechanisms.
There is a need to provide a device for enriching water with nitrogen compounds that would be more efficient and perform better than devices known in the art. Especially, it would be advantageous to provide a device for enriching the water with nitrogen compounds that would be more efficient, while being cheaper and less troublesome in maintenance.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved and cost effective apparatus for enriching water with nitrogen compounds.
The object of the invention is a plasma reactor for enriching water with nitrogen compounds comprising: a water container; a plasma head connected with a microwave generator by a waveguide; a quartz tube having a first end situated within the plasma head and a second end that protrudes into the water container; wherein the second end of the quartz tube has an outlet and is positioned so that upon providing water for enriching to the water container, at least the outlet is submersed in water; a gas circulator configured to introduce gas into the first end of the quartz tube so that the introduced gas comes out through the second end of the quartz tube; a discharge generating rod configured to be inserted into the plasma head within the quartz tube to generate a discharge in the quartz tube and to be moved out of the head after the discharge has been generated; wherein the discharge is effected in the quartz tube in a microwave field supplied through the waveguide from the microwave generator, so that the gas passing through the quartz tube is ionized in a plasma discharge; and wherein the outlet comprises plurality of holes so that when the gas leaves the second end of the quartz tube it is released in form of gas bubbles.
Preferably, the gas circulator is adapted to draw gas from above the water surface in the water container when provided with water for enriching and to direct this gas to the first end of the quartz tube.
Preferably, the plasma reactor further comprises a vibration generator with a vibration conducting element protruding into the water container.
Preferably, the vibration generator is an ultrasonic vibration generator.
Preferably, the outlet has a plate-like shape.
Preferably, the quartz tube, after providing water to be enriched, is submersed at least 30 cm in water.
Preferably, the holes have a diameter below 1 mm.
Preferably, the holes have a diameter below 0.5 mm.
Another object of the invention is a method for enriching water with nitrogen compounds comprising: providing a water container; providing a plasma head connected with a microwave generator by a waveguide; providing a quartz tube having a first end situated within the plasma head and a second end that protrudes into the water container; providing water for enriching to the water container in an amount such that an outlet at the second end of the quartz tube is submersed in water; introducing, by a gas circulator, gas into the first end of the quartz tube so that the introduced gas comes out through the second end of the quartz tube, wherein the outlet comprises plurality of holes so that when the gas leaves the second end of the quartz tube it is released in form of gas bubbles; inserting a discharge generating rod into the plasma head within the quartz tube; supplying to the quartz tube, through the waveguide from the microwave generator, a microwave field; generating a discharge in the quartz tube, so that the gas passing through the quartz tube is ionized in a plasma discharge; and removing the discharge generating rod from the plasma head after the discharge has been generated.